All in Good Time
by tikiboo
Summary: When Charlie is brought up in the box she has no idea where she is or who she is for that matter. Follow her in this story of adventure, new frienships, love and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic and i'm not sure if it's any decent or not but I really wanted to give it a go so here it is. Please feel free to review and any follows or favourites would be wonderful :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the greatness that is the Maze Runner only my oc**

I woke up, my mind a hazy fog. I didn't know where I was, where I came from. I didn't even know my own name. I was in what seemed to be a large, rectangular metal cage which was covered in rust. I could hear the rusty metal hinges screeching as the cage rose higher. I was surrounded by complete darkness, underground I assumed. I could not understand how I could put all of these tiny details together and realise that I was quickly moving up in metal cage underground, yet I couldn't even remember my who my mother was, or who I was for that matter.

After what seemed like an eternity, the metal cage finally came to an abrupt stop causing me to lose balance and fall to the ground which was only as comfortable as a metal cage could be. About five minutes later the two metal doors at the top of the cage opened. A dark skinned boy around 17 jumped down into the cage with a confused look on his face.

'It's a girl' were the first words he said to no one in particular.

A moment later his gaze intensifying, he put his face closer to mine and asked

'do you know why you are here?'

I shook my head 'no' was all I could get out in a quiet, shaky voice.

It was then I noticed about 20 people surrounding the cage above me all with the same confused look on their faces. It seemed I was the only girl which did not make me feel the slightest bit better. The older boy spoke up again

'I'm Alby, welcome to the glade'.

'Why am I here?' I asked my confusion obvious.

'Same reason as all of us, no idea' is all he offered.

Soon after I was awkwardly lifted out of the metal cage that I heard one of the boys call 'the box' I was in what seemed to be a big paddock surrounded by huge concrete walls. Was this a prison? Had I committed a crime? The thought made my stomach turn. Alby started showing me around what was called 'the Glade' There was a shabby built structure in the middle called the homestead and to the of that left was another shack where they all ate that was ran by another dark boy named Frypan. None of the buildings looked like they would be able to withstand even the slightest gush of wind.

'Sorry greenie, can't stay around to finish the tour with ya, need to wait for the runners to return".

'The wha-'

but before I could finish Alby was calling out to someone not far away. The boy came running over when he heard his name which I could not quite catch, he had a small limp.

'Greenie meet Newt, Newt meet the new greenie'

Newt was a slim built boy who looked to be around the same age as Alby. He had blonde hair and ebony black eyes which contrasted beautifully with his pale complexion.

'Name's Newt greenie'

'hehe, like the amphibian?' I asked not being able to control my laughter

Newt rolled his eyes 'ha ha, looks like we've got a comedian on our hands. Bout time the shuck- faced creators sent us one'

'the what?' I asked confused.

Newt hesitated a moment before he let out a small chuckle

'don't worry love you'll find out all in good time'

'wise words from an amphibian' I smirked.

Newt didn't say anything, instead he looked to the ground and chuckled.

Newt spent about an hour or so showing me around. I met of the keepers and got a good idea of where everything is.

'It's getting late greenie, how about something to eat?'

I was still feeling confused and uneasy about arriving to the glade. Food was the last thing on my mind.

'I'll go, but I probably won't eat anything. I'm not very hungry'

'come on, you have to eat. I know you're probably really confused and afraid but really it will make you feel better and you know what? I'll even let you eat with the cool kids" he said with a wink

I rolled my eyes, but followed the blonde anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting bowl of stew from Frypan I sat at a table Newt called the keepers table with Newt, Winston, Zart and a few others I hadn't met. When I arrived at the table all conversations stopped. I'm not sure whether here everyone was greeted with wide eyes and gaping mouths or these boys just weren't used to the company of a girl. I'd say the latter.

"Hello Greenie" it was Alby who decided to break the awkward silence "how was the tour?"

"Hey Alby" I greeted kindly "it was okay" I answered sitting down next to Newt "I'm still bit confused about everything though"

"Aren't we all" a voice chimed in behind me.

I turned around to see a tall muscular guy of Asian descent walking towards the table followed by another tall guy with blonde hair and blue steel blue eyes

"The names Minho" the shorter, dark haired boy said as he sat down across from Newt "and this shank here" he said nodding towards the taller boy who was now heading towards their table with a steaming bowl of stew "is Ben"

"Hello Ben!" I let out a bit too enthusiastically causing him to almost drop his food. I really needed to learn to talk quieter

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I said in a much quieter tone

"It's ok" he said while looking at his feet. He quickly glanced up at me before returning his gaze back to his feet "um, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not" I replied with a smile earning a wolf-whistle from Minho. I'd known the guy a solid 15 seconds and already he was getting on my nerves. Ben clearly embarrassed by this, quickly sat down and stuffed his mouth full of food.

"okay time for some serious talk" Alby announced to the table ceasing all conversations not that there were really any to begin with.

"Now I was going to call a gathering to discuss this" Alby began "but I'd much rather get this over and done with now. We need to decide where our new greenie will be staying" he finished

"Well I don't think she should be bloody sleeping outside" Newt stated "who knows what any of these shanks could try on her"

The thought scared me. All of the boys I'd met so far seemed nice enough but you can never be too sure.

"Yes but who's to say that wouldn't happen if she bunked with a keeper" Minho added "not naming any names"

"Winston" Ben coughed earning an eruption of laughter from the whole table even Winston himself who even though he was glaring at Ben still couldn't hide his grin.

"What about Alby?" Zart asked "he is the leader and all"

Everyone turned their heads towards Alby

"Yes I know as the leader I'm the obvious choice, but I'm far too busy to be looking after her all the time"

_Wow no need to sugar coat it Alby _I thought to myself.

"I vote that Newt takes her" Alby finished

Everyone around the table nodded their heads agreeing with the leaders recommendation

"Is that okay with you Newt?" Alby asked

"Yeah I'll take the greenie, you better not bloody snore though" he said to me with a wink

"for your sake I hope not" I said with a chuckle

After finishing up dinner I followed Newt back to our room. It wasn't very big and all that was in it was a desk and chair with some scattered papers and a lamp on top of the desk and a hammock hanging along one of the walls.

"it's not much" Newt said as we entered "but it's better than sleeping outside with the rest of those shanks"

I still didn't know what a shank was or what a lot of other words the boys were using were, but I didn't want to sound silly in front of Newt so I thought I'd save the questions for a later date.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I asked turning around to face Newt and in answer to my question he held up another hammock.

"Where do you want it?" he asked

"ah, near the window please" I answered

After trying and failing to put up the hammock a number of times Newt set it up in about 2 minutes while telling me not to bother trialling with Gally because I've already proved myself hopeless with building.

"What are you talking about trials?" I asked confused

"oh yeah" he replied "starting tomorrow, you'll spend a day with each keeper until we find a place where you belong best. Tomorrow you start with Zart and the track-hoes"

"Well then I better get my beauty sleep if I'm going to be up bright and early for Zart"

"That's right" Newt replied with a smile "goodnight greenie"

"Goodnight Newt" I said already on my way to a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to a loud screeching sound. After almost falling out of my hammock I realised that it was probably just the walls and thanked the heavens that no one saw me carrying on like an idiot. After I realised Newt wasn't in the room I assumed he went for breakfast and decided to have a shower while all the other boys were either eating breakfast too or still sleeping.

As I passed Frypans kitchen on the way to the showers, I noticed that the only people in the kitchens were frypan himself and the two other cooks. If Newt wasn't getting breakfast then where was he? Looking around, I found him standing in front of one of the wall openings. _What is he doing there?_ I thought to myself. After a quick look around to make sure the rest of the boys were still asleep I decided to go find out for myself.

When I walked up behind the blonde, he seemed to be deep in thought and was staring blankly into the space behind the walls of concrete

"Good morning" I said as I tapped him on the shoulder causing Newt to jump back in fright

"What are you doing up?" he asked in confusion

"Sorry, I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I might have a shower before everyone wakes up and then I saw you so I thought I'd say hi" I answered "what are you doing here so early anyways?"

"I was just waving the runners off before they went into the maze for the day" he said

"Maze?" I questioned staring up at the large ivy covered wall "It's a maze!?" I questioned again except this time much louder.

"Bloody hell" I saw Newt whisper under his breath "look" he said out loud "we were going to wait until you were more settled in to tell you. It would be too overwhelming to tell you it all straight away so just a while and you'll find out"

"No" I replied

"What?"

"No" I said again "you can't just tell this is a maze and then mention something about runners and not explain it all to me. It's not fair!" I finished

"Listen I can't just go and tell you everything when I don't even know most of it myself" Newt said sternly "I'll talk to Alby later and if he says it's okay, I'll tell you what I know tonight" he said in a softer tone

"Fine" I replied knowing that was the best compromise I was going to get

"So" Newt said changing the subject "if you're planning on heading to the showers you should probably get that crate of yours"

"What crate?" I asked

"A crate came up in the box with ya. The bloody thing was full of girl stuff so we guessed it was for you"

"Really? How big was it? What was in it? Where is it now? Oh my god please tell me there were tampons in it" All of these questions started pouring out of my mouth.

"What? Ew" Newt couldn't keep up "how about you go have a shower and I'll leave it outside the bathroom for you?"

"Okay then" I replied happily

"Good that" he said finally

And with that I took off to the showers.

The showers was a small concrete room with three showers in it which were separated by thin walls there was also a hand basin and mirror. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and hopped into the shower. The water was so cold that it sent shivers down my spine as it touched my skin. After I got out I grabbed a towel and found the crate Newt had told me about. It was a small wooden crate containing a change of clothes, a hairbrush, a few other things and a small plastic box with a pill in it. The back of the box read _"Stops menstruation, please take with water" _finally the world was looking up.

After changing my clothes and taking my pill I looked in the mirror. I was of average height with mahogany brown hair that fell in messy waves over my shoulders. My skin was ivory with light freckles on it that you could only notice close up. I was skinny and weak, sickly looking.

I left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchens for breakfast. I found Newt sitting at a table with a few of the other boys.

"Hey" Newt said as I sat down next to him

"Hey" I replied with a smile

"Listen" Newt started "as soon as you're done here I'll get you to head straight to the gardens to begin your trial with Zart and I'll be there later"

"Are you going to follow me around to every trial?" I asked

"No I just spend most of my time helping out the track-hoes" he answered "Why? Are you that bloody sick of me already?"

"No!" I said embarrassed " I was just wondering"

"Haha whatever you say greenie"

And with that I finished up my breakfast as fast as I could get it down my throat and headed straight to the gardens.

I was as good at gardening as I was at building it seemed. I spent the morning failing miserably at everything Zart asked me to do. First I planted the strawberries too close together. Then almost none of the lemons I picked off the tree were ripe. Zart wasn't very impressed with me and newt just laughed at everything I did.

After lunch Zart sent me to the deadheads to go get some fertiliser. The deadheads seemed to consist of a small forest, a stream that I could hear running further into the area and something else that I couldn't quite make out. I starting walking into the dense, eerie looking forest and when I was only about five steps in I was suddenly startled by someone putting their hand on my shoulder. I jumped back in freight.

"Klunk sorry!" It was Ben

"Shit Ben, you scared me" it seemed I hadn't caught onto glader slang yet.

"Sorry" he said again " I was just wondering what you were going into the deadheads for?"

"Oh" I began "I was just getting some fertiliser for Zart"

"How's track-hoe training going?" he asked

"Just lovely" I said sarcastically "So far I've managed to do everything wrong"

"Don't worry I was hopeless when I tried it" the tall boy said

"What job do you do?" I asked

"I'm a runner, but today's my day off" he answered

I remembered Newt mentioning something about runners this morning. Maybe Ben would be able to give me some answers

"What do the runners do?"

"Run" he smirked

"I thought so, but where do you run?"

"Hasn't Alby or Newt told you about the maze and the runners?" Ben asked seriously

"Nope, they don't think I'm ready to hear it, but I know I am"

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Ben started "Alby would throw me in the slammer if he found out I told you"

"Please Ben" I pleaded "no one will tell me anything and all I want is some answers. I just feel so confused and alone right now" it was true, being the only girl I felt as if no one trusted me or thought I could handle anything and I think Ben knew that

"Fine" he sighed "I'll only tell you a little bit, but no one can know I said anything and the rest you'll have to learn off Alby or Newt ok?"

"ok"

"Alright, well the glade is surrounded by the maze which stretches for miles and has eight different sections. Every day one runner explores each section and writes down what they find, but if they don't return to the maze by the time the walls close for the day, then they're stuck in the maze for the night"

"What happens if they get stuck for the night?" I asked curiously

"I'm not telling you. You can hear that off Newt or Alby"

"Thank you Ben" I said gratefully. I was so glad that someone trusted me enough to tell me at least something about the maze. I still had many more questions but they could wait for now.

"It's okay" he smiled "listen I better head back. The runners will be back soon and I have to meet them at the map room. I'll see you tonight at the bonfire"

"What bonfire?" no one had told me anything about a bonfire

"The one for you shank. We have one for every greenie"

Before I could say anything he ran off in the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of dinner that night, the glade had a bonfire. Unfortunately I wasn't sent up with any party clothes, so I had to make due with a nice daisy to put in my hair.

Newt was in-charge of most of the setup so I didn't get to see him until I arrived.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked from the homestead to the centre of the glade where the party was taking place. The main attraction for the night was the enormous bonfire which was built right in the middle of the glade with the rest of the party surrounding it.

To the left there was a large group of boys standing around two others, yelling and chanting for them to keep fighting.

The rest of the bonfire was surrounded by groups of boys eating ant talking

I walked up to Newt who was standing with a group of gladers talking.

"Hey Newt" I said

He turned around holding a jar filled with amber liquid

"Ahhhh, here she is! The guest of honour" he said with a huge grin

"How are you liking the bonfire so far greenie?" Ben asked from behind Newt

"It's wonderful" I beamed

"It better be" Minho spoke up "I didn't spend all afternoon ordering sloppers around for you to not even enjoy your own party" he smirked

"Yes Minho" Newt started "It must have been very tiring work sitting on your butt all afternoon, ordering people around"

"Don't get smart shuck" Minho said playfully shoving Newt

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and discuss the hardships and challenges of bossing poor, young sloppers around" Newt said putting an arm around my shoulders "I need to show the she-bean around"

"He's just taking the girl away for himself" I wasn't sure who that belonged to, _jerk_ I thought to myself.

Newt showed me around, introducing me to more of the gladers and showing me all the different groups they sit in. We grabbed some pizza off Frypan and sat down on a log in front of the bonfire.

"So" Newt's tone was much more serious than it had been all night "I'm guessing you're still jumpin' up and down wanting all these bloody answers?"

I nodded yes

"Well Alby wasn't too keen on you knowing much just yet, but you're going to find out anyways and I don't want you running out into the maze looking for answers"

"Safety first" I smirked

"That's right" He said with a wink

"Now" Newt's serious tone returning. "Basically we live in the glade which is surrounded by these four huge walls. Now outside the walls is miles and miles of more concrete walls which all connect together forming the maze."

I nodded showing that I understood

"Everyday" Newt continued "the runners go out into the Maze and run each section. There's eight sections of the maze which means eight runners. Minho is there keeper by the way. Anyways if the runners don't get back by the time the walls close for the day, they are stuck in the Maze for the night which is very bad"

This is all Ben told me. I was itching to hear what happens to the runners that get stuck in the maze for the night, from what I have been told it isn't good.

Newt took a large swig of whatever it was in those jars that all the other boys were drinking before he continued on. "And…..no one has ever survived a night in the maze"

"What happens to them?" I asked

"Grievers are what happens to them" Newt said "they're these beasts that live in the maze. Only a few who have been attacked have lived, but none of them dare to speak about it"

"Thank you Newt. " I said. The Maze sounded terrifying, but I was glad I had finally got answers

"yeah well-" Newt said before taking another long swig of the amber liquid "The maze is a dangerous place" He finished while staring blankly at the maze itself.

We sat on the log for a few moments staring at the fire. I was still taking in everything Newt had told me about the maze, god knows what was on his mind.

Suddenly two arms wrap around my shoulders from behind and a hand a is shoving a jar in my face

"Come on she-bean, time to man up" The voice belonged to Minho

"Oh no thank you" I said placing the jar on the ground. It was obviously alcohol. I could smell it on Newts breath and it would explain a lot of the boys behaviour.

"Don't be a party pooper" This was coming from Ben who was standing with Minho and seemed even drunker than his keeper.

"If she doesn't want any, then she doesn't want it, don't pressure her" Newt my saviour

"Alright then" Ben said "How about a dance instead greenie?" He seemed a lot less shy tonight

"I'm not sure if I can even dance" I answered looking at my feet. If I couldn't dance, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Well now's the time to find out" he said taking my hand and leading me to a spot in front of a few boys playing make-shift instruments to a fast, catchy beat.

Ben started dancing and I just stood there embarrassed. I had no idea what to do and I felt so shy. I needed help! That's when I decided to take the jar of alcohol from Ben and drink the remaining half all at once.

"come on greenie" he said laughing "Start dancing!"

And danced I did.

I felt the liquid start to flow through my veins and as It did, I started to move to the melody. It started in my feet as a little tap and heel until it became a full-on tribal dance to summon the dead. I jumped and swayed and spun and leaped. I didn't care who saw or what they thought, it was the first time I was actually having fun since landing in this hell hole.

"There we go" Ben beamed

Suddenly I grabbed one of his hands and we were doing this wave kind of dance, then others were joining in and we were all laughing, dancing and singing together and it was wonderful…..until I spun one twirl too many and crashed right into the one and only Gally.

"Sorry" I said with a laugh. I was still trying regain my balance

"Stupid girl" he said coldly "They shouldn't have let you drink. You're a mess"

Ouch.

"Well Gally I think that you should know" I said pointing at him, still laughing "That I" emphasized the I "am not the drunkest one here" I said gesturing to the boys that were now circling us

"Maybe not" he said loudly so the rest of the gladers could him "But I don't see anyone else twirling into me"

"I guess they're not having as much fun as me then" I smirked although it didn't make much sense

"You have had way too much and I'm telling alby to make sure you're not allowed to drink again" He said with disgust. "Now get your bodyguard to come put you to bed, I'm sick of you already"

But before I could give him a piece of my mind Newt comes up behind me and drags me back to our room in the homestead only to illustrate Gallys point even more _Thanks Newt_

"Hey!" I say when Newt closes the door behind us "I wasn't finished with that ass-"

"No" Newt says sternly "Picking fights with Gally is something you don't want to be doing and I won't always be there to save you"

"I don't want you to save me!" I shout at him, but instantly regret it when he looks at me and all I can see in his eyes is hurt.

"Just… go to bed" he says looking away from me and blowing out the candle.

**A/N: Thank you for my first few follows and reviews. I'm so happy people are liking the story and I hope you also like this chapter. Also i'm trying to make the chapters longer so just bear with me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. My head ached from the inside out and I felt like if I tried to sit up the whole Pacific Ocean would spill out of my mouth and onto the floor. _Surely this would buy me a day off work_ I thought to myself, but as if to answer my question, Newt suddenly pulled open the poorly made, tattered curtain that hung in our room exposing me to the blinding sunlight which only made the headache about 50x worse.

"Come on greenie time to get up" He said firmly

"Seriously?" I croaked

"Seriously, your hangover is self-inflicted and hopefully this has taught you to be a little less wild with the liquor" He said

"Well it's certainly taught me to how to defy the laws of gravity" I said as I rushed to the window throwing up my whole stomach contents.

"Looks like what went down is coming back up" the blonde smirked.

_Who's the joker now? _Is what I wanted to say, but I was too busy heaving chucks of idontknowwhat out of the window. God I hope no one outside saw this.

Instead of continuing with his lecture like I thought he would, New walked up behind me and pulled my hair back with one hand while he rubbed my back with the other. It was a kind gesture which reminded me of last night and what I had said to him.

"I'm so sorry Newt"

"Don't be" he said "I've seen some of the boys far worse than this. It happens to everyone"

"Not that" I started "About what I said to you last night, it was horrible and I didn't mean it" I could still picture the look of hurt in his eyes. The thought made me sad, he was the closest person I had here.

"It's already forgotten" he replied with a smile "but anyways I better head for breakfast. I'll see you there after you've gotten yourself cleaned up"

But before I could reply, he was already out the door. Something told me that he had not forgotten it.

After a shower, I headed to the kitchens for some breakfast. I took my usual spot next to Newt and smiled at him trying my best not to look like a zombie.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"A bit" I answered truthfully. The shower had done wonders, but I still didn't feel up for work.

"Good because you've got a busy day" Alby said from across the table

"Ah yes" I sighed "Who will I be trialling with today?"

"Well" Newt began as he picked up a piece of toast "We thought we change things up a bit to speed up your trials, so today you'll spend half a day with the med-jacks and the other half with the baggers"

"Sound great, when can I start?" I just wanted to get this day over with so I could sleep for 10 years.

"As soon as we're finished, I'll take you over to Clint" Newt said finally putting the toast in his mouth.

After we were finished, Newt took me over to the med-jacks hut to start part 1 of the day's trials. The hut was basically two rooms in a stick made hut which was surprisingly sturdy. I was to work with Clint the keeper who I met the first day I arrived. He was a short boy with mousy hair and green/grey eyes that glistened and Jeff who I had only met last night at the bonfire. He was dark skinned like Alby, but he was a much smaller and thinner build. Jeff was the other med-jack.

They spent a few hours telling me about different injuries that occur in the glade and how to treat them, most of which were inflicted on the slicers and the builders.

The next part wasn't quite as easy. Clint had brought out a large ball of material with a big tear in it. Jeff was standing by with a needle and thread.

"Cuts are the most common injury in the glade and knowing how to apply stitches to the wound is essential in being a med-jack" Clint spoke in an even, steady voice. "Now Jeff's going to show you how to stitch up the cut and then we'll get you to have a go"

I nodded in reply

Jeff's hand moved swiftly across the fabric. Puncturing holes, pulling the thread, bringing the edges of the severed skin together to close the wound. It looked as if he had done this a thousand times.

"Your turn greenie"

I took the needle and thread off Jeff and started on the cut. It was awkward to thread and all of my threads were spaced unevenly. In the end I had only made the cut bigger and probably inflicted a world of pain onto the poor material ball.

Well that's another job messed up.

After lunch it was time to trial with Bill as a bagger. I had only spoken to Bill once since being here and it wasn't a very long or happy conversation

_Newt- "Greenie this is Bill. Bill is the keeper of the baggers_

_Me- "Nice to meet you Bill"_

_Bill- "Ok" and with that he walked off_

"So what do you baggers do?" I asked trying desperately to break the awkward tension

"Guard the walls and discard of any dead bodies"

He started walking away, but I followed

"So are you kept busy a lot, or do you have a lot of down time as a bagger?"

He turned around just as he reached the doorway of the baggers hut

"Look, do you see any dead bodies lying around?"

"No" I answered looking around which was probably looked really dumb

"Well then" he said sharply "No bodies means no work and no work means you're done for the day"

As he said that, he slammed the door shut right in my face, but on the bright side I was finally finished for the day.

After dinner I sat with Ben on a bench underneath a tree near the homestead. I liked talking to Ben. He didn't treat me like I was the greenie or a girl. He treated me like I was just another person and I was grateful for that.

"Do you like being a runner?" I asked. We had been talking about my so far terrible failures of trials

"Of course I like it, it's my job he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Bill doesn't seem to like his job" I retorted

"Bill doesn't seem to like anything" Ben said with a laugh

"No he's like an angry little hobbit who hates everything and everyone" I added, we were both laughing now, but the laughter was short lived when Newt walked up to us clearing his throat

"It's getting pretty late and both of you will be working hard tomorrow. Time for bed." He said like a parent would to a child who has been up all night watching cartoons

"Yes dad" I said standing up causing Newt to roll his eyes, but I could see a grin on his face

"Good night "I smiled at Ben before heading off with Newt.

"Good night greenie" He replied

"You two are getting pretty close?" Newt questioned as we walked to homestead

"Yeah" I answered. "He a good friend and he doesn't talk to me like I'm the greenie or the girl who everyone's scared of and stares at like I'm an alien"

"Last I checked, I don't treat you like a bloody alien" He smirked

"Yes Newt you don't treat me like an alien and thank you for that" I try my best salute

"Alright Greenie, time for bed" Newt said as we entered our room "Hopefully tomorrows trial goes better than today"

"I'm sure that it will" not that it was likely

"Good night Newt"

"Night Greenie"

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been reading the reviews and can not thank you people enough! It's so lovely seeing people write nice things about the story and it's definitely motivating me to write more! I've been up writing this chapter since 2am and I have the first day of term in 3 hours but I felt like getting this chapter out was a more pressing issue than sleep , but anyways I hope you like it! :)**

**p.s I'm trying to make the chapters longer**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning at breakfast, the air was thick with tension. As I sat down next to Newt I noticed the lack of conversation.

"Good morning boys" I said anxiously not knowing what to expect back

"Hey" Newt said staring at his food.

Alby cleared his throat breaking the silence

"So I've been informed by Newt that you've failed all of your job trials" The leader said in a low, even tone. "It seems that you're left to join the sloppers, but don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds and they're all nice kids"

"She hasn't trialled with me?" Minho said from across the table

"Or me" This was from Winston

"Me either" Gally "Not that I really want to waste my time with her, but I was just making a point"

Newt sighed "Minho, there's no way we're letting her out in the maze. You of all people know how dangerous it is. Gally, she trialled with you on the first night when she tried to set up her hammock and it was a disaster and Winston do you really think I'd let her trial with the slicers?" he said all of this in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why can't she trial with the slicers?" Winston asked. I was fairly eager to find out the answer myself _surely_ there was a reasonable explanation.

"Well because" Newt said hold his head up slightly higher than usual "First the whole job is centred around killing and chopping up dead animals which I don't think greenie here has the heart for. Second there's all the blood and guts she would have to put up with and third, it's not a very suitable job for a girl. She would be running for the hills after five minutes"

"You don't think I can handle it?" I asked, the hurt was obvious in my voice.

"I'm sorry greenie" Newt said softly, putting his hand over mine on the table "I'm just trying to look after you and trust me you don't want to be a slicer"

"How would you know that?" I asked moving my hand away from his. "You haven't even given me a chance"

I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't let them show. It would only prove to them that they were right about how weak I was.

"Listen" Alby's deep voice rumbled over any other conversations that were taking place, ceasing all talk at the table "We're not trying to say that you're not capable, we're just trying to look out for your safety"

"I still think she should get a chance" Zart said looking around the table "I mean all of us had to trial each job, why should she be an exception?"

While Alby and the rest of the table were turning this over in their heads I mouthed a "thank you" to Zart which he returned with a nod.

"If I knew there was going to be this much fuss over it, I would have called a bloody gathering" Newt muttered

I wasn't a huge fan of the whole table talking like I wasn't there

"Alright I've had enough of this. Today she can trial with Winston and if it doesn't work out she will trial with Gally tomorrow" Alby declared

The leader nodded to me and in return he received one back.

Line break-

The slicers worked in an area located near the east door. It looked just like a farm, full of pens and animals, hay and flowers. If you didn't know the truth behind it, it would seem like the nicest part of the glade.

The slicers worked in a barn behind the pens. It consisted of two large rooms. One for the actual slaughtering and the other for slicing to meat ready to cook.

After Winston showed me around it was time to get to work.

"Okay so I'll start off by showing you how to kill and prepare a chicken and then I'll show you the other jobs we do around here. Tell me if it gets too much and I'll stop"

"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay" I reassured him

A few moments later Winston brought a chicken into the slaughter room. It was clucking and clearly in distress. Winston held it down against a stump while holding a small axe above it with the other. For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to bear it and I closed my eyes. A second later the panicked clucking stopped.

"It gets easier" Winston said looking up from the dead chicken

"Probably not for someone as weak as me" I said looking down

"Are you kidding? None of the slicers came in here with the same mind sets they have today. A few of them even wet their pants when they saw a knife" the keeper said laughing

"Really?" I looked up

"Yeah" he said a serious tone washing over the boy as he looked out to the animal pens "People think it's all blood and guts, but this job makes you stronger. It makes it easier to deal with the sad stuff"

"What sad stuff?" I asked

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Newt walked in.

"I just thought I would see how all the slicing is going" he said as he approached the other two.

"Well she hasn't ran for the hills yet, so I'd say greenie here is doing pretty damn well" Winston replied giving me a pat on the back.

"that's good. Well I just came to see how it was all going and I'll see you later" Newt said now talking to just me.

"Alright well we don't have long left, so I'll show you what we feed each of the animals and then we'll be done for the day" Winston said as soon as Newt left.

He took me by each fenced area each containing a different animal and showed me what they all ate. Slops for the pigs, grain for the chickens and when we got to where they kept the cows he stopped.

"We feed the cows hay that the track-hoes grow" he said as he held a hand of hay out and a cow took it.

"Do you wanna give it a try? All the cows here are pretty friendly" he said handing me some.

I held my hand out unsteadily for the cow. She sniffed before eating it out of my hand. She then sniffed my empty hand and paused for a moment before she nudged the top of nose against the back of my hand. It was the most comforting thing anyone or anything had done for me since I arrived in the glade and for a moment it felt like I wasn't even trapped anymore.

"I think that's her saying she wants you to come back tomorrow" Winston said from behind me.

"Don't worry" I said still patting the cow's nose "I will"

Line break-

That night I skipped dinner (we were having chicken) which I wasn't quite up for yet and instead went straight back to mine and Newts room after my shower. Newt returned a few hours later

"I didn't see you at dinner" he said as he entered the room

"sorry about that I wasn't feeling very hungry" I apologised

"Don't be. Anyways, how did it go? Will you be going back tomorrow?" Newt asked

"Yeah I think I will. I had a really good time and Winston said I did alright" I answered

"Listen…. "The blonde said looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry about this morning at breakfast. I didn't mean to offend you I swear. I was just trying to look out for you"

"It's okay"

"No I'm serious" he was looking up at me now "I don't want you to think that I don't think you're capable because I do, and you're so sweet and innocent I didn't want you to get upset with what comes with some of those jobs, but I was wrong and I'm sorry"

"Newt, it's okay" I said taking both of his hands in mine. "I know you were just trying to look out for me. Next time can you please just tell me first before you go making decisions about me like that?"

"Okay" he said not taking his hands away from mine.

**A/N: So sorry about the late update! I have been absolutely swamped with exams, but here it is and i'd love to know your thoughts on Charlie finally finding a job? and the chapter itself :)**

**P.s Charlie will be remembering her name very soon btw**


End file.
